


【All雲】狩獵日記01

by wooniii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooniii/pseuds/wooniii
Summary: 本章主澈雲(R)、特雲我也不知道我一個因為中文差才去外國留學的人嘅來的勇氣寫文，還一開始就寫黃文現背，大概嚴重ooc，注意避雷‼️繁體注意⚠️文筆差注意⚠️都能接受的請看，喜歡的記得按個心心支持💙
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【All雲】狩獵日記01

金鐘雲長了一張男女通吃的臉蛋。

自從退伍回來後，因為刻意減肥的原因，整個人更是瘦得真的跟一片雲朵似的。可瘦下來的金鐘雲看着更加精緻了，只有巴掌大的小臉上嬌艷欲滴的薄唇和那一雙勾人又狹長的丹鳯眼，仿佛一顰一笑都能像只有神話故事𥚃出現的狐狸精一樣，把人的魂魄勾走。  
但退伍後的金鐘雲卻變得沒自信了，一方面害怕着粉絲的流失，一方面因為隊伍發生的大大小小的事也令他覺得很沒有安全感。

金鐘雲發現他只有在隊裏的哥哥弟弟身邊才能感到安心一點。  
其他成員好像也意識到金鐘雲的問題了，有空閒的時候就對他摟摟抱抱給予他一點安全感，而對他越發親密的接觸的成員也心照不宣，沒有戳破那層紙。

一直到16年的墨西哥Super Camp金鐘雲終於情緒失控爆發了。

“哥你根本甚麼都不知道！”

金鐘雲一時之間氣得控制不住自己，一張小臉漲得通紅，對着金希澈大罵了一通之後就奪門而出跑走了。  
被罵的人此時此刻也呆愣住了，金希澈回想平時乖巧聽話的弟弟在轉身的時候那雙仿佛訴說着無數委屈蓄滿淚水的眼眸，回過神來便也追出去了。

走到廁所門口，金希澈便看見金鐘雲正靠在洗手池旁邊，哭得抽抽噎噎的打着哭嗝，晶瑩的眼淚更是啪嗒啪嗒的落下。大概是聽見了動靜，金鐘雲撇過頭就瞥見了金希澈正手足無措的站在門口。  
本來金鐘雲想着自己怕是免不了被同樣為AB型血的暴躁哥哥狠狠地責備一頓，卻在看見哥哥一臉膽心的表情之後愣了神，只停下動作注視着金希澈。對啊，他都忘了，早年那個年少輕狂的希峰在退伍之後内心也變得越發柔軟了。

在金鐘雲反應過來的時候，金希澈已經伸手一把將脆弱的小人兒摟緊在自己的懷裏。金希澈纖長優美的手指捏住金鐘雲尖尖的小巧下巴，逼使金鐘雲睜着一雙還含着眼淚的鳯眸盯住他，鼻頭和眼角也是紅紅的，眼角因為化妝後又哭了的關係，深啡色的眼綫和酒紅的眼影把眼角那抹紅襯托得美人既可憐又透着一絲妖媚。  
“哥錯了，我們鐘雲別哭了好不好？”金希澈凑近那人哭得稀里糊塗的小臉蛋，有些厚度的嘴唇貼上了那人臉上的淚水一下一下的親吻着，金鐘雲在金希澈如雨點般落在他臉頰上的親吻底下逐漸軟了身子倚在金希澈身上，小手攥緊了他的衣角。  
“希峰...唔~.......”金希澈的嘴唇最終還是落在了它應落下的地方，他襲上金鐘雲薄薄的嘴唇，細細的吸吮着每一處柔軟的地方，直到把人的唇都要吮得異常通紅了，才伸舌撬開他的牙關。金鐘雲沒有任何抵觸，牙關輕鬆的就被撬開，得知這個事實的金希澈心底劃過一絲了言。舌頭不由分說地侵入，攪弄着金鐘雲的口腔，然後勾起那人藏着的小舌舔弄着，兩人的唾液在唇舌交纏中發出黏黏的水聲使氣氛更加曖昧，金希澈的手也開始不安份的撫上金鐘雲纖細的腰身。

一個綿長的深吻結束兩人的唇瓣才難捨難分的分開，分開的時候甚至牽出了一絲銀絲。金鐘雲被吻得雙腿發軟，羞得整張臉埋在金希澈的臂彎。

“你們...還好嗎？”  
金希澈張了張嘴打算說些甚麼，就被一道突兀的聲音打斷。轉頭看向聲音來源的方向，便看見朴正洙站在門外正看着他們。  
“是特兒你啊，我們沒事。”  
金鐘雲聽見朴正洙那溫柔的嗓音響起驚得從金希澈懷裹抬起了頭，雙眼瞪得大大的，手也下意識的捂住了自己被吻得紅腫的唇。

朴正洙的視線由兩人緊緊相擁的動作移至金鐘雲刻意在遮掩的唇上，臉色沉了沉，但很快又回復原狀，依舊笑得柔和仿佛甚麼都沒有發現似的，只是對金鐘雲招了招手，“鐘雲，來哥這兒。”  
金鐘雲愣了一下，還是乖乖的掙脫開了金希澈摟住他的手，走向了朴正洙身邊。  
見那人順從的走向自己，朴正洙滿意的勾了勾唇，雖然嘴上跟金鐘雲說以後不要再這樣無原無故發脾氣，但語氣中完全沒有責備他的意思，說完便一行三人一起回到待機室。

在這次事件以後，金希澈對金鐘雲的親密行為是越肆露骨了，有空就拉着人在空無一人的待機室接一個曖昧又濕漉漉的吻，或是在活動時裝作不經意的掃過那人挺翹的屁股。

一切都在金鐘雲solo二輯的露水直播後達至高潮，那天的金希澈因為替金鐘雲高興喝了挺多的酒，很快就醉得路也差點走不動，金鐘雲十分無奈卻也無可奈何的送他哥回家。借着一絲醉意，金希澈在金鐘雲把他安置在床上的時候一把就把人也拉到他旁邊，然後就很順理成章地搞上了。

金鐘雲回想到。

也不知道怎的事情就發展成現在這樣。

“在想什麼呢？怎麼連做愛也不專心啊？”感受到那指節分明的手指正在自己的小穴入口處按壓着細褶，那個已經習慣了承受歡愛並且即將再次呑入男人粗大的性器的地方就害羞似的聚攏起來，金鐘雲回過神來，不禁悶悶的哼了一聲，伸出小手抱住了金希澈的脖頸。

剛剛金鐘雲說是想他突然就上了他家，明明今天早上才在Super TV發布會上見過，忍受着那人不經意的挑逗，金希澈玩遊戲玩到一半一忍再忍無需再忍，直接把手機扔到一邊將那人撈到自己大腿上坐着。

此刻安靜的房間只有尚未結束的遊戲傳來的背景音以及金希澈沾有潤滑劑的手指在金鐘雲的後穴裏進進出出後咕啾咕啾地發出淫靡的水聲。

“...唔~哈啊......這不是在想希峰你今天早上在直播說喜歡我是不是真的嘛....畢竟連畫畫都畫了我的眼睛不是嗎...”金鐘雲因為正在他穴壁裏進出的手指整個人忍不住顫了顫，又啞著聲音在金希澈耳邊輕輕的解釋道，說完還故意的伸出小舌舔了一下他的耳垂。

“啊金鐘雲你真的好壞。”突如其來的直球使金希澈紅了臉，他又加了一根手指探索進金鐘雲的後穴，兩根手指并起耸動的力道也大了幾分。

金鐘雲的小穴緊致又細嫩，金希澈細致的感受着，小穴不停的吸吮着他的手指，饑渴的想把手指呑得更深，股間早已黏膩了一大片。  
見擴張得差不多了，金希澈把第三根手指也加上並用力的挺入，使得金鐘雲小小的身子跟着耸動起來，被他指奸到趴在他身上一顫一顫的，漂亮的小臉蛋上全是因過分的刺激而流下的生理眼淚。

“哈嗯.....可以了希峰...快進來好不好。”金鐘雲的身子幾乎軟成一灘水，此時軟軟的催促着男人操他的嗓音好比小貓叫春的叫聲，一下一下的撩撥着金希澈的慾望，身下不禁又硬了幾分。

金希澈低下頭埋在金鐘雲胸前輕咬着他的乳肉，粗糙的舌頭劃過乳珠，惹得金鐘雲忍不住哼出了甜膩的音調。  
金希澈頗有興味的看着眼前的小貓兒動情的模樣，他在自己身上不斷扭着並小聲哼哼着，甚至輕輕地抬起小屁股磨蹭着自己硬挺的性器。  
“哥哥不是也硬了嗎......快點進來嘛...”金鐘雲咬住自己的下唇，知道對方無法抗拒，探出的粉色舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，小手也不安份的探到對方胯間粗大的性器。

“求你了嘛......”

金鐘雲眯起本就狹長的雙眸，扭了扭身子，正想凑到對方耳側。  
此時窄窄的髖部卻被兩隻大手箍住，金鐘雲正困惑，那根粗大堅硬的性器在自己臀縫間滑動了幾下，便一下子整根沒入。  
因為意料之外忽然頂入的強烈刺激，金鐘雲張着嘴卻吐不出任何音節。金希澈等到金鐘雲適應之後，便摟住金鐘雲的腰肢，開始緩慢地上下耸動着。  
金鐘雲一開始輕輕淺淺的喘息很快就變了調，開始黏稠綿軟的呻吟了起來。

“哈...希峰......哈啊...哥頂得好深......”耳邊盡是小貓又甜又軟的叫聲，金希澈開始加快了向上頂弄的速度。  
“唔......哥哥太大了......”金鐘雲討嬌似的扁了扁嘴，小手在自己的肚皮上比劃着，“......都頂到這兒了！”

這樣帶着撒嬌意味的話是誇張，是狡猾得像小狐狸似的小動物對自己的諂媚，偏偏金鐘雲就知道金希澈吃這一套。果然金希澈失聲笑了笑，還是安撫性質的揉了揉那人的腹部，只是抽插的速度依舊沒減慢。  
“嗯？我的鐘雲寶貝不是很喜歡嘛？下面把哥哥吸得很緊呢......”  
“哥哥...唔......”金鐘雲兩條胳膊環住金希澈，整個人向他懷裏靠過去，好像貓咪一樣地用頭髮磨蹭着他。

金鐘雲被金希澈抱在懷裏又狠狠的被頂弄了好一段時間，每次都精準的抵在前列腺的位置用力的研磨，快感順着脊柱一路攀升到腦髓，金鐘雲被刺激得過不了多久就泄了，整個人累得癱軟在金希澈身上。  
金鐘雲高潮時小穴一收一縮的，金希澈也被火熱的腸道夾得忍不住，狠插了幾十下，把滾燙的精液一點也剩的射入了小穴的最深處。金鐘雲被涌進穴道的精液燙得一顫，目光都有些渙散，接受了金希澈一個充滿愛意又溫柔的親吻，才稍稍的回過神來。

金希澈將人抱到浴室給清理了一下，又被那人悶悶的指責他不該射到裹面去，依着他說了句對不起便抱着人躺在床上溫存。

金鐘雲的臉蛋貼着金希澈的胸膛，整個人像隻小動物似的縮進他懷裹。  
金希澈摟緊了他，仔細的一下一下親吻着他的髮頂。  
良久後才遲疑地吐出一句“鐘雲啊要不要跟哥......”在一起。  
金希澈話還沒說完，低頭一看便見金鐘雲早已睡着了，耳邊只傳來他輕淺均勻的呼吸聲。  
金希澈低嘆了一口氣，合上眼認命的也打算睡了。  
也許知道現在這個情況並不是好事，但可能因為對方是金鐘雲，他依舊甘之如飴。

聽見身邊已無動靜，金鐘雲才緩緩睜開眼睛，看着他漂亮的哥哥的睡顏，在他唇上啄吻了一下，才閉上眼安心的入睡。  
哥哥，不要把那句話說出口。

第二天待金鐘雲醒來的時候，金希澈已經因為行程早早的起身並離開家去錄製了，只留下了一份早餐和一條短訊讓金鐘雲起來就把早餐吃了，沒事幹就待在他家等他回來。  
金鐘雲伸展了一下，昨天歡愛過後的身子佈滿了被狠狠疼愛過的痕跡，身後依舊隱隱作痛。他忍着微微的刺痛洗漱過後便走到餐桌前去吃飯。

這時手機恰好的震動了起來，金鐘雲拿起手機查看新發過來的短訊。

“鐘雲哥，我昨天上你家找你怎麼不在呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 因為本人入坑時間不長，所以時間線目測是17年-現在，可能時間線會出現混亂(根據梗而定啦)  
> 有甚麼想看的梗(就是ins上/con上正主發的糖)或者play也可以跟我提議的😆  
> 不過好奇大家是想每章有R還是走劇情🤔？  
> 文筆較差請多包涵 有任何意見也歡迎在評論提出💙


End file.
